To Be Seen
by Anaho
Summary: She was raised by a single man, a man that was not her father. She was trained in martial arts at a young age, her teacher raised her in it. Her carefree attitude only goes so far, because her heart is also filled with hatred. She is a living ghost; she cannot be seen.
1. Prologue

**-•- Prologue -•-**

_And I ain't too proud to tell ya that I cry sometimes_  
_I cry sometimes about it_

_Lost Ones x J. Cole_

* * *

_On a cold, winter night, a girl later to be called Yūrei, was found by a martial arts teacher. _

A martial arts teacher, lonely but content, found a girl that he couldn't see. But he was not blind.

_She was raised by the man, taught in the ways of the gentle fist. She became a prodigy, a younger verison of the man that took her in. For once in a long time, she felt loved. _

The martial arts teacher, his name was Gui, raised the girl as his own. He taught her the ways of the gentle fist, proudly watching as she grew. For once, he more than content - he was happy.

_The girl was stared at strangely because she wore a plain white mask. People assumed it was apart of some sort of religion, but no one knew that underneath that mask was nothing. Purely, nothing. _

The teacher knew that his student was stared at strangely. After all, she wore a white mask, but she had to. Underneath the mask there was nothing. She was there, but no one could see her.

_But it wasn't only her face that was missing. Her whole body was gone. In order for body parts to be seen, she had to wear clothes that she was not found in, and anything that the clothing couldn't cover, she wore bandages over. _

He could not see the clothing she was found in, but anything else she wore, he could see her. Never before had he seen her face, but he didn't mind - never once did he care.

_Her mother, before death, taught her not to go with strangers, but this man could see **her**! He talked to her kindly - no one else was there, so it had to be her that he was talking to. She didn't question how he could see her, merely took his outstretched hand, and walked alongside him to what was going to be her home. _

The martial arts teacher sensed her. She later could be heard, but she made no sound when he approached her in the alley. It was her internal energy that he felt, yet saw nothing but a wall. He lent her a hand, and when he felt a small, petite hand in his, he knew that she was just a small girl with a curse placed upon her.

_She cared deeply for this fatherly figure. He took her in, cared for her, and never once did he ask about her past. It was her that approached him with it and he accepted it. _

The teacher raised the girl as his own. He knew that of the few bonds he created, with her, it was one of the strongest he had ever witnessed. He didn't care about her past, for in his eyes, she was always going to be the same.

_"My family is dead," The girl had said. "My brother killed them all. He said that I deserved to disappear, but not death itself. I thought it was a dream, but when I woke up, no one could see me." _

He listened to her speak, almost like it had happened the day before. "It was ironic because the clothes he left me in were 10x than my normal size. He meant for me to wear them while I grow."

_From that day on, Yūrei created her destiny. Her fate was intertwined with her brother's - oh, but it wasn't of love. She felt nothing but hatred for her brother, and because of that, revenge is her destiny. _

And Gui knew this, but he didn't care. For as long as his student's soul was finally going to be released of the darkness that consumed it, he didn't mind at all. He didn't spare a second thought.

The only time he did was when Yūrei asked for permission to take the Hunter Exam.

And while trying to calm his worrying soul, Gui gave his permission.

* * *

Hi, welcome to my new OC Hunter x Hunter fanfiction. This is my first time posting a continuous one, so please bare with me. I don't really have an update date, but I'll probably post 1-4 times a week, possibly more.

Yūrei is pronounced 'yuu-ray'. Gui is pronounced 'guy'.

Uh, yeah! That's it!

Anaho. xx


	2. Chapter 1

**-•- 1: My Old Ways -•-**

_And you've been trying for so long_  
_ To find out where your place is_  
_ But in their narrow minds_  
_ There's no room for anyone who dares to do something different_

_Invisible x Hunter Hayes_

* * *

The sun is shining heavily. Its rays pierce through my light gray shirt and burn my back. I scowl, my lips dropping in a frown. Where I'm from, there hardly is any sun - it's almost always raining. I have to get used to this soon if the rest of the Hunter Exam is going to be like this.

People, varying in many different sizes, shapes and forms, walk the streets of Zaban City. I weave through the crowds quickly, but with difficulty. Since they can't see me, they don't move like they normally would, thus making it harder for me to maneuver through.

I don't have time to look at the vendors because I'm not sure what time it is, nor when the Hunter Exam starts. But then again, I don't think anyone ever does - besides the examiners.

To say I'm hardly unprepared is an understatement. I know that there are pre-Hunter Exam tests I'm supposed to participate in, but I got a tip that the Exam is in Zaban City, so I came straight here.

I sigh from behind my mask and turn off Main Street. I take a few more turns, using the chi I feel as a guide. I recognize it as nature's chi, meaning there must be a park around here somewhere.

One last turn to where the chi feels strongest, and at the sight, I smile. Both children and adults are scattered everywhere, enjoying themselves. Dogs also enjoy their time, playing games with their owners and such. Their chi is joyful, yellow, positive. This is the place where I want to be.

I take a seat under a tree, relaxing as the cool bark hits my back. With a content sigh, I lean my head back. Time to think of a plan consisting of what I do and don't know, and the outcomes.

I do know that the Hunter Exam is here in Zaban City, that it probably won't be out in the open, and many people are going to be there - meaning the competition is going to be tough.

I don't know where the actual Exam is, whether or not I need a code or ticket to get in, and how to get to the site - meaning I basically have a 50/50 chance of actually taking the Exam.

If I find the site, but don't have a ticket or code, I could possibly be disqualified, banned or put through.

If I find someone who knows the code, they might want something back, become an ally, or just tell me it and we go our separate ways.

Or I find the Exam site and sneak in - my specialty. But first, I have to find the site.

I frown again, searching the clouds for an answer. If I look around, maybe I can find someone or more than one that is heading to the Exam. Then I sneak in past them.

I let out a frustrated sigh, leaning up from the tree. Maybe if I—

My head snaps to the left, my eyes searching for an answer to that...that _thing_ I feel. That isn't any normal chi. It's negative, black, frightening, deadly and filled with corruption.

And it's my ticket into the Exam site.

* * *

Hey, I'm really sorry I haven't been on lately. I recently got back from a break and returning to my old routine took another week, lol. I also have been working on another story of mine, but I often have writers block. Anyways, I'll update soon.

Anaho. xx


	3. Chapter 2

**-•- 2: My Ticket Inside -•-**

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_  
_Feeling so faithless - lost under the surface_  
_Don't know what you're expecting of me_  
_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_Numb x Linkin Park_

* * *

It isn't everyday I felt something like this. Sure, I've felt wicked chi before, but not like this.

...this...this is destruction.

Despite warning alerts going off in my head and my conscious telling me to wait for a group, I get up and quickly follow the trail to the chi. I leave the park, and soon I'm back on Main Street.

I quicken my pace, afraid that I might lose it. The person that this chi belongs to hasn't moved - they're standing somewhere calmly, but it's not hard to tell that the person is guarded - not by people.

Slowly, I end up in a quieter part of the city. I glance around, but there aren't a lot of people around. There are buildings, however, it's a small restaurant that attracts my attention.

Because the trail of chi leads straight to it.

I know there are people in there, but a door can't just open by itself, can it? I sigh, and take cover near the restaurant, waiting for someone that can be seen to open the door. The coolness from the shade is calming, but the rage of butterflies and doubt contradict it. My own chi is dark blue and dull, slightly ruining my mood. _It's okay_, I assure myself, _you'll do fine_.

The chi I'm concentrating on has yet to move.

"Dude, we're totally going to ace this Exam."

"Idiot, you can't ace a physical exam."

"Dude, watch me."

I narrow my eyes at the two young males that argue about the exam and outcome. They most definitely don't look dangerous. Dressed in sweatpants, sneakers and t-shirts, they look to be at least seventeen years old. The only thing to be careful about is their knives attached to their hips. All I have to do is stay out of knife range.

They open the door to the restaurant, and that's when I take my chance.

I sprint over to the door and sneak in just before it closes. The two males stand by the door, but with enough space for me to slip by. Observing my surroundings, I take notice that the restaurant doesn't look as shabby as it does on the outside. There were also quite a few people in here. Not to mention, it smells great.

"Welcome!" The chef behind the counter greets. "Is the back room open?" One of the males asks. The chef glances at them, before nodding. "What will you have?" He asks. "The steak combo that opens your eyes to the light. For two." One replies. _That's the code._ I think to myself. "How would you like them?" The chef asks, his chi showing he's suspicious. "Grilled over a low flame, until cooked." Is the reply. "Very well, let yourself in." The two males start walking silently to the back room. I quickly follow after them.

This is it.

* * *

Hey, I updated! This story has been getting noticed and even reviews so thank you so much! For those that want to know what she's feeling, you'll find out next chapter. I'm also really sorry this chapter is short. I'm going to try to make them longer!

Anaho. xx


	4. Chapter 3

**-•- 3: Dangerous Chi, Dangerous Man -•-**

_Embrace all that come_  
_And die with a smile_  
_Don't show the world how alone you've become_

_Tears in the Rain x The Weeknd_

* * *

I know Zaban City was a developed city, but I never knew that they had an underground tunnel, assuming that's where this elevator leads to. The question is, why?

I watch silently as the elevator continues to descend, before glancing at the two males that are momentarily paralyzed. They can't see me, nor hear me, since I put those parts of the brain in a paralysis.

Now dressed in a baggy gray shirt that is tucked into the bottom half of my ripped, black gi, everyone can see me. My ankles and feet are wrapped in bandages because I don't like shoes, and everything my shirt sleeves don't cover are also wrapped in bandages. The hoodie that is attached to my shirt is up and my white mask covers my face.

My eyes flicker up to what floor we're on; 96. I enjoyed the quiet while it still lasted, I think quietly to myself.

I walk over to the two boys that I determined are brothers, cousins or close friends, and thrust the heel of my palm into their forehead. They jolt, abruptly waking up. Blinking multiple times, they both look at me, and fear soon consumes their eyes. The look burns itself into my brain before disappearing somewhere in my mind. Quickly, I raise a finger to my lips and point at the elevator floor countdown; 98. They understand and nod.

"Thanks for waking us up." One says. "Yeah, someone could've left us and all our hard work would've been to waste." The other says. I nod once and stand up. I walk to the front of the elevator doors at 99, waiting for it to ding. The boys gather their things and stand behind me. At 100, the elevator stops moving and the door opens with a bell, like an actual elevator.

My earlier suspicions are confirmed as I step out of the elevator; an underground tunnel of some sort.

They wouldn't have just put this in for the Hunter Exam, so this must have been here for quite some time. "Thanks again!" I turn my head to the two males that wave goodbye as they walk into some group that awaits them. I look forwards, noticing the many eyes on me. There aren't a lot of people, but I know there is going to be more.

"Welcome!" A green man that resembles a jelly bean greets me. He's dressed in a black suit and is quite short - compared to my 5'6" frame. He hands me a badge with the number 106. "This is your application number, please wear it at all times." I place it above my heart. "You're free to do whatever you like. Bye." He disappears somewhere along the crowd. I shove my hands in my pockets and walk over to the side. I stare up at the pipe above me. I can sit on that, I think, glancing around. Do I just jump onto it or can I get up somehow?

"Hey!" I scowl behind my mask and turn my head to face a large man dressed in blue. "You must be new here, I haven't seen you around." He looks at me silently, probably waiting for a reply. He sweatdrops seconds later. "Not a talker, huh? Not a problem. We could use less talkers anyways." The man chuckles, but it quickly turns dry when he doesn't hear my laughter. "Anyways...I'm Tonpa. This is my 35th attempt at the Hunter Exam." He says it lightly. "...what's your name?" Tonpa says slowly, as if I speak a foreign language. "Yūrei." I reply rather coldly. "...interesting name." Tonpa shakes off his slightly frightened expression, and pulls out an orange drink from his bag. "How about a toast to our new friendship?"

"You're lying."

Tonpa looks at me, confused. "Your chi tells me you don't have any intentions of being friends. There's something in that drink, isn't there?" His whole body stiffens as he stares at me with wide eyes. He's quiet, like he's evaluating me in his mind. "Farewell." I hop onto the pipe and sit down. Raising one leg to my chest, I rest my arm on it, then observe my surroundings again.

_Dark blue..._

I scan one quarter of the people, taking note of those I should watch out for. Some have weapons, some don't.

_Dark blue..._

There are less than 150 people currently in this room. I might have come a little early.

_Have you ever been alone..._

3/4 of the people I have scanned, and none is the person I'm looking for.

_...in a crowded room? _

Then my eyes fall onto him; the person that led me here.

Dressed in white pants, a matching cropped shirt decorated with red card suits, pink accessories and a yellow shawl-like belt around his waist is the man that led me here. He stands out in the crowd with his spiked up red and purple hair. My eyes narrow, watching as he twirls a card - the three of diamonds- in his slender, pale fingers. Then he suddenly stops, and my eyes glance up to his face.

Yellow eyes stare at me, a small smile on his face. The look in his eyes makes me want to hide in a corner forever, but another part of me wants to fight him - _and win_. But he looks strong, and his deadly chi tell me he is too.

However, as we continue to have a stare down, I know I shouldn't cross his path.

I'm dead if I do.

* * *

Hey guys! How's your week so far? I hope it's rocking! I tried to make this a little longer than normal. I know this story has just begun so it might be a little slow in the beginning. I'm currently working on the 6th chapter and I just might update the 4th chapter another time this week. It depends. (I have a math test on Friday and math is definitely not my strongest suit. Plus I have to learn to make these science equation chemical formula things. (At least my teacher is rad.))

Anyways, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time.

_The ever so obsessed with The Vampire Diaries_, Anaho. xx


	5. Chapter 4

**-•- The Abnormal Chi -•-**

_Give em hell, turn their heads_  
_ Gonna live life 'til we're dead_  
_ Give me scars, give me pain_  
_ Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me_  
_ There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter_  
_ Here comes the fighter_  
_ That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me_  
_ This one's a fighter_

_The Fighter x Gym Class Heroes feat. Ryan Tedder_

* * *

_"Yūrei,"_

_"Hai Sensei?"_

_I continue throwing punches at the air, maintaining my crouched position. "When you take the Hunter Exam," My ears perk at that, "make friends."_

_My sequence is slightly disrupted as I slow down a bit. My eyebrows gather in confusion before I quickly get back on track. "Hai Sensei...?" Sensei chuckles. "No need to sound so confused, Yūrei." He gets up from his seat and places a hand on my shoulder, halting my training. "I want you to make memories, and it's no fun making memories by yourself." I nod slowly, the statement still being processed in my brain._

_I have to make friends while doing the Hunter Exam? But, how will I know who to make friends with and who wants to kill me?_

_Sensei chuckles again. "Your chi tells me you're confused, and I'm going to assume it's about what types of friends to make." I nod once. "To find friends that will stick by you no matter what, and that you can make memories with, look for the abnormal chi." "The abnormal chi?" I repeat in confusion. "Hai, the chi that blinds you with it's light. That makes you always want to be around that person. The holder of that chi can change your life." My mouth agape, I ask, "Does someone hold such chi?" "Indeed, I met a man that had such abnormal chi; I followed him everywhere he went for an hour."_

The thought of following someone for an hour sounds absurd to me, but never once have I ever doubted Sensei. Abnormal chi? It sounds crazy when I think about something that could blind me with it's light, but the second it came into my range, I know instantly what Sensei must have felt. The thoughts of dying here, the thoughts of causing the death of someone here, the thoughts, smells, observations all disappears as the person with the light grows closer. He must be taking the exam!

Wait, but who said they're he?

Maybe it's a girl.

But how do I approach them?

I can't just say "My Sensei told me to make memories with someone with abnormal chi and that's you. Hi, I'm Yūrei." I don't think that's how making friends works. How do normal teenagers do this? I sigh quietly, leaning my head against the cool stone behind me. Maybe I shouldn't make friends? But Sensei told me to. Then again, I've failed multiple times and never before was he disappointed in me. But I have never failed without trying multiple times first. My body suddenly jolts as the person with the abnormal chi steps into the room. Involuntarily, my hands begin to clam up. My mind completely freezes. What in the Heavens is wrong with me?

"Excuse me." Slowly, I raise my head and look down at the voice - the owner of the abnormal chi. My eyes widen at the sight of a young boy dressed in all green and equipped with a fishing rod. He's accompanied by two older males - one adult, and one that looks one or two years older than me.

A _boy_ holds the abnormal chi?

This is the boy that could change my life?

I watch quietly as the boy gets his number; 405.

Tonpa begins to talk to them, using the same trick he tried to use on me. I tsk, turning away as they all take the drinks. Why waste my time with people who are just going to get poisoned? However, I'm surprised when the boy doesn't drink it, but lets it out. Did he figure out it was poisoned? I continue to watch, curious as to where he came from and who raised him. A normal boy doesn't sample grass from mountains.

My thoughts are cut off when a scream fills the air. A man, on his knees, has flower pedals surrounding him that come from his disappearing arms. "Well, how peculiar. His arms are disappearing, and there are no mirrors or strings here." The man with the corrupted chi chuckles. "You really should apologize when you bump into someone. It isn't polite." The crowd begins to disperse as the man walks away.

I pick up a name; "Hisoka, number 44, the magician." And; "This is his second time here." Also, "He almost killed an examiner he didn't like last year and was disqualified." I glance up at the back of Hisoka the magician, and frown. No mirrors, no strings, how'd he do it?

Feeling stares burning into the side of my skull, I turn my head to the right. A group of large, muscular men chuckle, mischief in their eyes.

_Great_, I've already made enemies.

* * *

Hey guys! Here's _one _of my updates for this week. I'm going to update another chapter after this to make up for the short chapters. I know this one is short as well, and the one afterwards is going to be short too, which is why I decided to update two instead of one. Chapter 6, which I just finished, is longer. (I hope) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! (And the next one!)

Until next time,

Yours truly, Anaho. xx


	6. Chapter 5

**-•- Expect the Unexpected -•-**

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
_ I wanna save that light_  
_ I can't escape this now_  
_ Unless you show me how_

_Demons x Imagine Dragons_

* * *

Before the first phase of the Exam, I wasn't sure what to expect. Apart of me thought it was going to be some sort of test, perhaps to eliminate some of the contenders. I most definitely wasn't expecting to merely follow the examiner: a tall, thin man named Satotz. Although I admit that I was hoping for something more exciting, simply following a man is fine with me. I'll just save my energy for the rest of the exam, but with the way things are going, I might not need it much.

Of the examinees, approximately 4 caught my eye. The boy with the abnormal chi, Hisoka the magician, a man that shakes even when he's not moving and a young boy with white hair. It seems odd to me that the man keeps shaking and the young boy kept drinking Tonpa's soda. Did Tonpa not give him a poisoned drink? Was it even poison?

Suddenly, I find my legs moving slightly faster. I snap out of my reverie, although I know I'm going to be in it again soon enough, and notice that everyone else has also picked up the pace. I'm not in the back, nor in the front, but rather in the middle. No one speeds up, except for a few foolish people, and keeps on with a good pace.

Maybe I underestimated many...

I keep my pace steady, eyes focused. How long are we going to be running? Satotz said we're going to the First Phase...but what if this is the First Phase?

"Hey!"

Startled, a shiver rolls down my spine like a raindrop on a window. I look to my left and my eyes widen. The boy with the abnormal chi...! Is he talking to me? He's looking at me. What do I say? Do I just say hello? How do normal teenagers even do this?!

"Hello." I reply politely, continuing to look at him. His orange eyes seem so carefree and light, like he isn't surrounded by people that are collapsing and probably need CPR, but rather like he's at home - wherever home is. But there is also determination in his eyes. And I hate the feeling that I need to protect him. This is ridiculous. "My name is Gon, it's nice to meet you." He greets, a smile on his face - I assume it's a regular thing.

"Yūrei," There's a smile behind my mask. "It's nice to meet you, Gon." Then he turns to the commotion that his older friend has caused.

"Hey kid! Show the Hunter Exam some respect!" The man yells. The boy on the skateboard, whom is coincidently the white haired boy, looks back at him. "What do you mean?" The older man bursts quite a few veins on his head. "You're using a skateboard; that's cheating!" He replies angrily. "Why?" The white haired boy wonders. "Why...because this is an endurance test!"

"No, it isn't."

I look at Gon. "Gon, what are you saying?!" The man exclaims. "The examiner just said to follow him, not how." He replies.

I watch him curiously. Is he defending a boy he doesn't know out of the goodness of his heart or is it strategy? And despite asking myself that question, I already knew the answer. "How old are you?" The boy with white hair asks Gon, suddenly beside him. "I'm twelve." He replies. "Twelve." With that, he kicks off his skateboard, proceeding to do a really cool trick and starts running with board under his arm. "Woah! That was so cool!" Gon exclaims, and I nod once in agreement. "So what's your name?" The boy asks. "I'm Gon and this is Yūrei. What's yours?" The boy looks at me. I nod once at him in greeting, which he doesn't return. Then he looks back at Gon.

"Killua."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Oh, I also added lyrics to the chapters. Music is a good way to express feelings and such, so I thought that putting lyrics will be helpful. (Plus, you get to see the music I often listen to!)

Always and forever, Anaho. xx


	7. Chapter 6

**-•- This is Different... -•- **

_Ive been dreaming of things yet to come_  
_ Living, learning, watching, burning_  
_ Eyes on the sun_

_Bright Lights x 30 Seconds to Mars_

* * *

For many years, since the day Sensei found me, I trained in the way of a martial art known Baguazhang. In the beginning, I was simply walking in the pattern to form yin and yang. Afterwards, it was movement. Then, striking. Lastly, connecting it all together.

The training was tough, but as time went on, I grew adapted to it. From climbing to tall mountains to maneuvering through a murky swamp, I've been through it all. And nothing was better than the break afterwards and a good rest.

But the minute I stepped out of the tunnel and into the light, I had never felt so much relief in my life. While Gon and Killua were arguing about who won the race to the top of the stairs (it was a tie), I'm basking in the fresh air and sunlight that I have never before been so grateful for. The fresh, clean and pure atmosphere is mainly why I prefer the village life over the city life.

But then again, I'd never pass up on the opportunity to see the city.

As my breathing and heart rate begin to sync together at a calm pace, more people start to appear through the tunnel exit. I, however, know that it might take a few minutes for the others to get here and if it's one thing I've learned it's that meditation is a great way to pass time. I know that now isn't the time to meditate, and my body aches to sit down and relax my body.

I take a seat on the side of the brick tunnel exit and cross my legs. I rest my head on the cool wall behind me. "Whenever you can, rest. Even if it's for a minute." Sensei's words echo in my mind. "_The Hunter Exam isn't for children, but I know you'll be okay._" Sensei is strong, but I know that he's currently worried about me. I wonder what he's doing right now...

I sigh, staring up at the sun. An uneasy feeling settles into my stomach. I'm not hungry, I know that. I'm probably homesick.

Upon that discovery, tears well in my eyes. I scowl, blinking back the tears that threaten to escape. "_Do not let others see weakness. No matter what, stay strong._" Now is not the time to be reminiscing on Sensei's advice! I scold myself. When I notice that more people have appeared, I shake my head to clear the homesickness. The feeling eases a bit, but isn't completely gone.

I stand up, dust off my pants and join Gon and his friends. "Yūrei, there you are." He greets happily. It brings a smile to my face. "Here I am." I reply.

"Why do you wear a mask?" Killua suddenly asks.

My whole body stiffens involuntarily. "Good question." The other boy that came with Gon, Kurapika, says. "I, uh," Don't freeze up! I mentally snap. I swallow the lump in my throat. "It's a part of my culture." I answer coolly. "Oh? What culture?" He asks and the look in his eyes says he genuinely wants to know. Answer wisely, I think to myself. I can't say a culture on top of my head because he might know it and deny my words. I could make up one but –

"Numere Wetlands, also known as Swindlers Swamp." Satotz says. I turn to face him, first taking notice that the fog has lifted, then silently thanking him for saving me. "We have to cross the wetland to reach Phase Two." He continues. "These wetlands are home to many bizarre animals. They can be smart, dangerous and nothing here is harmless. Some may not attack you, but can trick you to doing things you haven't even dreamed of. Be very careful." He turns to face us, a warning expression on his face like a man that stands outside a haunted house and tells you that whatever happens to you inside there is entirely your fault. "If you don't be careful, your dead."

Suddenly, the door behind us begins to close. "Please, wait for me!" A man yells, desperately trying to make it. My instinct is to help him, but my conscious says no. I stay put, although my body is tense. How many people are left? I wonder. "The creatures of this wetland will use every trick they know to fool you. It's because of this that the Numere Wetlands are nicknamed Swindlers Swamp. Stay close and you have a higher chance of surviving." Satotz advices.

"Don't let him fool you!"

The sudden voice causes my body to jolt out of its tenseness. "Don't fall for his act." A man in a purple shirt appears from beside the tunnel. He's dirty and his clothes of rips in them. He looks like he just got out of a fight. "He's lying to you! He's an impostor!" He yells, pointing at Satotz.

My eyes widen at the accusation, but when I turn to look at Satotz, he looks incredibly unfazed. In fact, his blue eyes show nothing but lack of expression. I know that every year, there are different examiners for the tests, but Satotz looks he's used to it. Perhaps he's been a proctor before? "He isn't the examiner – I am!" The man continues. I frown when the man pulls out a thin, seemingly dead creature. "This is a Man-Faced Ape. They dwell here in the Numere Wetlands. They love the taste of human flesh, but they're weak. In order to eat, they trick humans with disguises and lead them into the Wetlands where they feed upon them with other animals. He intends to trap every applicant and eat them!"

Immediately, everyone is suddenly against Satotz. I hear rude names being muttered and the ninja, who's named Hanzo, says, "He definitely doesn't walk like a human..." I find myself frowning again. Can Man-Faced Apes even talk? Plus, that ape has a mouth and Satotz doesn't. Come to think of it, I highly doubt that Satotz is a Man Faced Ape. It just doesn't seem realistic. How do we know that that man isn't a Numere Wetlands creatures in disguise?

Speaking of the man, he suddenly has three cards lodged into him; one in between the ribcage, another in his heart and the last one in his head. Three more cards are thrown at Satotz, but he catches them easily his fingers. The man falls to the ground, dust rising as he hits the dirt.

"I see, I see..." The sound of shuffling cards and a chortle sync with his words. Hisoka, because only he would have the guts to attack an examiner. After all, that is why he got disqualified last year. "That settles it. " He says, glancing up at Satotz with his small, yellow eyes. "You're the real examiner." Mouths drop, eyes widen and sighs disrupt from the few that never doubted Satotz.

Either he has guts, or he's just a lunatic.

And something tells me that Hisoka, applicant #44, is both.

* * *

Hey! I know you might wonder why I switch up a few words in the fanfic instead of just copying the words from the anime. To be honest, I find it better if the words are switched just because copying the words doesn't feel right. There are some sentences that I just copy because it's easier and faster, but I like to switch it up a bit.

Anyways, I wrote this chapter when I was sick and I hope it's longer than the others. I really am sorry if it's not. I wrote this on Microsoft Word and it's three pages.

Enough with my rambling! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Sincerely, Anaho. xx


End file.
